kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Daki
|Daki}}''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Page 12, known as Warabihime in her oiran guise''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 73, Page 16, is a member of the Twelve Demon Moons, holding the position of Upper Moon Six.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Page 8 Appearance When Daki was first introduced, she had black hair tied up in a geisha style. She was known for her beauty in the red district. When she transformed into a demon, she had a flower-like tattoo on her face. After she reclaimed her demon cloth, her hair turned white. Personality Daki is a very prideful and sadistic woman, taking enjoyment in messing with her victims before finishing them off. She seems to have a somewhat caring relationship with her brother, though she has been seen insulting and ridiculing him when they both fail. Also, as a courtesan, she seems to have a seductive side to her. Also despite being hundreds of years old, she has displayed childish tendencies like throwing tantrums when things begin going against her and lashing out on anyone in order to vent her frustrations, and crying like a child when she does not get her way, these tendencies may be due to the fact that she was only a thirteen year old girl when she was first turned into a demon.It was noted by her brother that as a human she possessed an easily influenceable honest personality, causing her to easily take up the personality traits and words of those she trusts, and due to her being raised by him under the words "take Before your're taken" she ended up as she is now. History Human Life "Daki" was born many years ago in the Red Light Districts Lowest Cast of "Rashoumongasi",Her mother was a Prostitute who originated from there having Given birth to her Elder Brother a few years before her, no mention of her biological father was ever mentioned,Likely due him being one of her mother costumers, However Likely due to the Severely poor living conditions and harsh life in that district, her birth mother was noted by her elder brother to be severely mentally unstable having attempted to kill herself numerous times and then attempted to kill her elder son on numerous times as well,forcing him to fend for himself,When she was born,Likely due to their Mothers mental Instability she was primarily raised by her elder brother until her early teen years, in the middle of which their mother passed away due to the disease called "Ume" of which she was named after.When she was Thirteen while her brother was away collecting debts,she had poked out the Eye of an Samurai who was a costumer of hers.in retaliation to this she was tied and bound and burned alive and left to die in a ditch, she was thus then discovered by her brother who then began to hysterically panic upon her near death state, they where then discovered by the same samurai she blinded accompanied by the Madame of the House she worked in, they thus then attempted to kill the sibling only to be killed by her Brother instead, he then carried her charred corpse looking for help around town, only to fall into despair upon realizing that no one would help them, collapsing due to exhaustion and fatigue due to his wounds and near death, the sibling where then happened upon by Doma the then Sixth upper Moon who offered to help them by turning them into demons and challenged them to become strong enough to be chosen by that "Man" and join the Twelve Demon Moons as well. As a Demon Many Years after becoming a demon,Daki had already gained a reputation for her cruelty, such that senile elders remembered her ill-temper and demanded for "hime" to be added to her name.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 4-5 At some point, Daki fought and killed seven Pillars.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Page 13 Two days before Tanjiro Kamado and company infiltrated the Red Light District, Daki was confronted by Omitsu, the manager of the Kyogoku House, over her mistreatment of the staff. When the hostess revealed her knowledge of Daki's past and extended lifespan, the Upper Moon seized her. Carrying her far above the district, Daki mocked Omitsu for her stupidity, labeled her as inedible, and dropped her to her death. Returning to her room, Daki was surprised to see Muzan Kibutsuji. Bowing to her master, she listened as he praised her for her new-found strength, cautioned her against getting careless, and stated his high hopes for her as a special Demon.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 2-13 Synopsis Red Light District Arc Walking with several assistants, Daki passed under Tengen Uzui's watchful gaze undetected in her oiran guise.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 72, Page 15 Later, via her Demonic sash, she questioned Makio about the letters she had been sending.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 18-19 Sensing Inosuke Hashibira's presence, Daki's sash fled.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 2-10 Daki appeared behind Zenitsu Agatsuma as Warabihime, demanding to know what he was doing in someone else's room, and quickly grew irritated at his lack of a response. She extended this irritation to two girls who tried to defend Zenitsu, insulting the young Demon Hunter before viciously abusing a crying girl for not cleaning a room fast enough. Her anger grew as Zenitsu grabbed her wrist to stop her cruelty.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 13-19 Daki hit the youth through several walls, threatening him with further discipline, but stopped when the master of the brothel begged her to. Apologizing to him, she ordered Zenitsu's wounds to be treated and the mess from her fit of anger cleaned up. The Upper Moon then pondered Zenitsu's identity, noting he might be a Demon Hunter. Later, in her room, she gloated over the success of her plan, promising to kill and eat all of her enemies.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 14-19 Daki then appeared behind Koinatsu, seeking to eat her before she left to be married.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 17-18 She was then confronted by Tanjiro Kamado while restraining her fellow oiran and questioned him about the amount of backup he had, including when the Pillar would arrive. Dismissing the youth for his weakness, Daki soon grew enraged when he demanded she releases Koinatsu and attacked the Demon Hunter with her sashes. Noting that he had survived, she complimented Tanjiro's eyes, wishing to eat them. She briefly clashed with the young Demon Hunter again, noting his skill in only severing the section of sash containing Koinatsu, but confidently proclaimed his doom regardless.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 9-12, 15-19 She then expressed irritation at her foes' interfering actions, questioning Tanjiro about his amount of backup again. Despite his refusal, she offered to let him live if he told her, noting that in their brief clash his sword had been chipped. She also stated that whoever had forged the blade was a terrible blacksmith, and quickly grew irritated once more when her opponent denied this, promising to kill him with her next attack. Launching said attack, Daki was shocked when Tanjiro cut through her sashes with a Dance of the Fire God technique. Noting the change in his sword style, she dodged his next attack, countering with an attack of her own. Missing due to another Dance of the Fire God technique, the Upper Moon turned to face her opponent just as his blade struck at her neck.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 9-11, 13-19 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities Her Blood Demon technique seems to be the ability to create flesh detachments of her own body in the forms of long cloth like scarfs that despite their cloth likeness these scarfs have been shown to easily match armored steel when used for defense being strong enough to easily block a Nichirin Blade and have also been shown to be just as sharp as blades when used offensively.The scarves have also displayed the ability to store Living human being inside itself as pattern designs in order to keep her "Meat" fresh having done so in order to properly preserve her "food". She has also displayed the ability to create a detachment of herself by giving one of her scarves sentience in order to keep guard over her "Store House",However doing so has shown to half her overall strength. |Kekkijutsu}}: * り|Yae obi giri}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 81, Page 14 - Daki creates multiple simultaneous sash attacks in order to cut her opponent. Trivia *Her name, Daki, means inactivity, dullness, listlessness *Her real name, Ume, means plum and it also means Japanese Plum Tree. *Her oiran name, Warabihime, means Bracken Princess *It was revealed by her Brother that her birth name as a human was "Ume" the name of the disease that killed their birth mother. *From the references and words of Muzan in Chapter 98, it is likely that her Brother Gyutaro was the true holder of the Position of Upper Moon Six not her. **This is further reinforced by the fact that Tengen Uzui the Sound Pillar was able to easily cut her head off without her noticing and confirmed from his own experience battling demons, that she was nowhere near qualified to be one of the Upper Moons without her Brothers support. Quotes Navigation ru:Даки Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Twelve Demon Moons Category:Upper Moons Category:Antagonists